By The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Silent Black Rose
Summary: I’m back with a vampire fic. Not one of those standard ones where Sasuke falls in love with Sakura and she’s afraid of him nope this time he's going to have to work a bit harder. scratch that alot harder. i need 5 reviews to keep it up. ch.2 finally up!
1. be reasonable

Hey guys I'm back and with a new story

Hey guys I'm back and with a new story! Well duh, I just thought I'd inform the slower folks once again. Anyway I'm back with a vampire fic. Not one of those standard ones where Sasuke falls in love with Sakura and she's afraid of him or one where he's under Orochimaru's control sees her at a bar and instantly falls in love with her. Oh no this time he's got to work and not just him Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are going to have to work and hard. I'll take suggestions on whom to pair other people up with. Anyway here we go By the Dark Side of the Moon ch. 1!

Ch. 1 Be Reasonable

Sakura's POV:

"No freaking way! I'm not changing schools again! NO! NO! NO! NO! You can't make me! It's the middle of high school and summer break is coming up! You can't do this to me again!" I yelled at my mother one morning before school.

Cheah right that's what I wish I could have said but then that would have been emotion and Sakura Haruno doesn't show emotion, oh no Sakura Haruno has been dead for a long time.

This is what really happened.

"Oh you can't be serious. This is some kind of sick joke, right? There're hidden cameras around here somewhere. You're wrong for that one Ma, way wrong. So what's the catch you fool me into thinking we're moving again and you loose if I figure it out they make your dreams reality and we win a million dollars? What is it, I really want to know," I said to my mom one morning while eating breakfast. I knew it was going to be a bad day when I woke up that morning, the first thing I smelled was snicker doodles, my favorite cookie (and mine) my mom only makes cookies for breakfast when A) we were moving! B) we were moving!! or C) we were moving!! (the ! means that they are different 1 ! means they're moving to another house in the same city 2 !! means that they are moving to a new city and !! means they are moving to either a new state or country). This time we were moving!! From Suna to Konaha it wasn't fair!

"Honey be reasonable. There's not a catch we're really moving. You know good and well that your gran-gran has been a bit ditsy since your grandfather died. Please for me and I'm not going you are you know my job requires me to fly all the time and I don't like you being so alone all the time," she had said back to me.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"We can leave tomorrow if you want, you don't have to pack anything. It's all taken care of. You can go shopping when you get there. Oh thank you sweetie, you know it hasn't been easy since your dad died, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you again Sakura, I love you so much," she told me.

"I love you too Mom. Umm Mom can you call the school and tell them I won't be coming today and can we wait till school lets out for the summer?" I told her as walked up to my room to grab my bag and put all my special things in it.

I'll defiantly have a hard time leaving here. I need to call Mari-chan (Temari), Panda-kun (Gaara), and Kuro-kun (Kankuro); I'll catch them after first period or maybe at lunch. Well at least I'm not screaming and crying like when we left Konaha. This couldn't be too bad I get to see all my friends again. I just hope they haven't forgotten me; it has been four years since I last saw them. I thought to my self holding my locket they got me when I left. It had a lock of each of our hair. Then I did what I hadn't done in so long, I cried and I cried and then I cried again. I don't really know why I did but I did. Now that I think about it I guess I was scared, scared that no one would like me, scared of what people would think about me, scared of who I would meet, and most of all scared if they wouldn't remember me. And I think that I was, sad about leaving the first time, sad about leaving now, sad about my father dying, sad about my grandfather dying. And then I was mad, oh so very, very mad, mad at myself for being sad, mad at myself for being mad, and most of all mad at myself for crying. I never cry, at least not since my dad died.

"Mom! I'm going back to sleep wake me up at lunch! Okay? Thank you!" I called from the top of the stairs after I finished crying. If I even remotely sounded like I cried Mom would be on me like white on rice and drop dead ready to call a psychiatrist. Last shrink I saw was when Dad died and I sent him to a shrink himself oh my god I harassed him so bad but in a calm way almost impossible way for a six year old, but I was never a regular child not since I spent the night over at Sasuke-kun's house when Grandpa died.

Then I laid their thinking about the past nine years of my life. Where it all went, how I just looked like I was living when really I was dying each day. No one but Sasuke-kun knew but I never even told him just one day when I was at the park some girls were picking on me and then he was there and they all went away because they were afraid he'd hate them. Stupid fangirls.

Flashback! 10 years ('cause you know they're cool)

"_Stupid little girl!"_

"_Yeah why's your forehead so big, huh?"_

"_You're such a loser you little weakling!"_

_Then a chorus of yeah and weakling and loser and pink and my personal favorite forehead girl rang out from the outside of the circle. Good God I hate this! Every single day I get picked on and for what? Pink hair, big forehead, because I'm smarter than them, stronger than them? I could take them all out but where would that get then they call me monster too. Hmm, this sucks. Oh great now that they're done with the taunting it's time for the beating. Wonderful just wonderful I wonder who'll give the first hit? _

"_Can we move this along please I have places to go and people to see," did I just say that out loud. I think I did! Oh crap! I'm so dead, stupid, stupid Sakura you idiot! Why would say that out loud? Time to commence running, okay? Feet I command you move, move dang it move! Why won't you move do you want to die? Do you? _

"_What was that pinky?"_

"_Yeah forehead girl, you finally get a backbone?"_

"_Leave her alone didn't you here what she said? She has places go and people to see you idiots. You're such losers picking on someone who could plainly take you on if she wasn't afraid of being a monster. That doesn't say much for you guys. Does it?" a black haired boy said at the time I didn't who it was I couldn't see anything through my tears all I knew was he was pale and he had black hair. But it didn't matter he had come to my rescue._

"_But she's weak!"_

_The boy glared and they all ran away. He jumped down from the tree he was standing in._

"_Are you okay?" he asked truly concerned I nodded my head weakly._

_Then he did something very strange. He hugged me. It wasn't a bad hug either though his skin wasn't very warm it wasn't cold either, I felt warm and protected for the first time since Daddy died._

"_Thank you," I whispered and then he picked me up and put me on his back._

"_You're welcome, what's your name?" _

"_Sakura Haruno, what about you?" I said and cocked my head to the side._

"_Sasuke Uchiha. Where do you live Kura-chan?" (not very Sasuke like but his family's not dead so deal with it) _

"_Umm…right down the street from the Uchiha district," I said no one had ever called me Kura-chan. I liked it everyone else called me Saku-chan._

"_Do you want to be friends, you look like you could use one I'm sure my other friends would love you," he asked me looking back._

_I nodded again and said yes._

"_Okay I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we can walk to school together, alright?" he asked and then smiled back at me._

"_That'd be great won't you come inside and meet my mom?" I asked as he set me down in front of my door._

"_I can't not tonight maybe some other time I'll see you in the morning, okay? Bye!" he said and took off down the street._

"_Thank you!" I had called after him._

End Flashback (awww that's not fun)

I'd always had a little crush on him; I'd even say I loved him. He's something to look forward to going back.

Sasuke's POV:

There she was sitting in her room. Crying oh how I longed to go in there hug her whisk her of to the palace but she's not ready yet. Sleep well my little angel. Ha that's funny she's a vampire and I'm calling her my little angel. Wow I let myself go what happened to the ice block Sasuke who hated the world.

_He fell in love with the princess. _

_Who the hell are you?_

_I'm you._

_No you're not I'm me._

_No not me you._

_I know you're not me you're you._

_So you're not as dumb as you look._

_What do you mean as dumb as I look? I look fine I have fangirls!_

_Look, I am you inner._

_Inner what? Annoyance?_

_No your inner self or your inner vampire. _

_Ah so you're the one who makes my cravings so damn painful!_

_No that's not me that's you. Your cravings are what keep you alive the stronger you are the more painful your cravings are._

_Whatever._

Who the hell was that I must be going crazy.

_You are not nobles and royals have one of us._

_Shut up._

_No._

_Shut up._

_No._

_I said shut up! Now shut the fuck up you bastard._

…

_That's what I thought. Don't you stick your tongue out at me! _

"Hey Sasuke-teme what are you doing?" Naruto said more like screamed in my highly sensitive ear.

"Shut up dobe you'll wake her up!" I yelled at him in a hushed whisper.

"Wake who up?!" he said back in a loud scratch that, yelled very loud in an even louder whispered.

"Kura-chan. She's sleeping, so stop yelling," I told him as I felt a familiar chakra patterns approach. It was Neji and TenTen. Man is everyone following me today?

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" TenTen said loudly.

"Shh! We're watching Saku-chan sleep!" Naruto again said very loudly.

"Shut up!" I said in a hushed tone, "And go away!"

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! Humph," TenTen said as Neji spread his dark black wings and picked her up before someone got hurt. "Hey!"

"Whatever Teme, I'm leaving too! Nata-chan promised she'd make me blood ramen anyway," like whatever. Hell should I care at least the one he loved didn't go away before the coronation.

"Then leave."

"Fine I will!"

"So why are you still here?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Whatever!" he said-finally-and left.

I heard the creaking of a window and I hid and looked down it was Sakura. She was on her cell.

"Yeah I don't want to but at least I get to see everyone again. Plus gran-gran has a really big house so you guys can stay over during breaks and things." She paused and listened to the person on the other side. And then she looked right at me or at least where I was hiding.

"Yeah Panda-kun I'll miss you," pause, "And you too Kuro-kun. Well I have to go," pause, "Yeah what's the answer to number six?" pause, "Okay thanks bye." She looked at me again and then went inside. Then I heard her say "Okay mom I'll see you when you get back. Yeah love you too. Bye!" I took that chance to jump down to her balcony and open her door and quickly hide. Super speed so totally rocks. Oh good God Ino's rubbing off on me. Reminder to self: burn down six malls.

Sakura's POV:

Someone's in my tree. Oh God why did get all cold? I closed my balcony didn't I? Someone's in here, but I don't feel scared this presence it feels familiar. Hmm he seems peaceful like he wants to…protect me, like he wants me be…safe.

"I know you know I'm here so why aren't you afraid?" this disembodied voice said in my ear. I turned around he wasn't there.

"Because I know you won't hurt me," I said to him bravely.

"How do you know that little girl?" he said again his familiar voice jogging in my mind memories I had never had, feelings I had never felt. It was coming back to me, I knew who it was.

"Because I know the voice," he breathed on my neck and gently kissed the nape, "the voice," I shivered as he made his way up my neck and tenderly bit my ear started playing with my pink hair.

"Yes Kura-chan? You know the voice of…who Kura-chan? Tell me who I am," he whispered in my ear.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha. That's the name of my first friend, my first kiss, and my first and only love. That's who you are,"

"Never could fool you could I Kura-chan?" he said and chuckled, "I thought for sure the neck and ear thing would throw you off. Damn!"

I started to laugh.

"I'm sure you did, or did you do it for fun? You always were a bit sadistic Ke-kun," I said and smirked as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"So how's my little Kura-chan? Is Kura-chan doing well?" he asked and picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed.

"She is good and she's moving back to Konaha at the end of the school year. Kura-chan will be sad to leave Mari-chan, Panda-Kun, and Kuro-kun. But she'll be happy to see Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, No-chan, Nata-chan, and Ten-chan," I said snuggling into his chest, "Ke-kun?"

"Yes Kura-chan."

"Will you stay the night? I missed you a lot Ke-kun, please?"

"Yes but in the morning I'll be gone okay?" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Mmhmm, goodnight Ke-kun," I said and started to drift off. The last thing I heard was "Goodnight Kura-chan, sweet dreams" as he kissed my lips and hugged me closer to his…cold chest? There was no…

Okay so that's ch. 1. 9 whole freaking pages people! If you don't like it review and say so, if you do like it then review and say so. Okay I won't keep this up unless I get 5 reviews or three really awesome reviews. Ja Ne!


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT

Super important

Super important! Do not skip!

Okay here's the deal I can't start ch. 2 until you vote on Sakura's outfit so go to my page and vote. Please? (insert puppy dog eyes) Live in the love and spread the word! Fight the power!

Sorry for the delay,

Love,

Black Rose


	3. SORRY

Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in forever but my stories are on the Laptop which my mom took to ATL so sorry about that. In further news Oh My Goddess?! will be discontinued until further notice. For those of you who liked it I'm terribly sorry but I only got reviews from two different people. So sorry again. For Tenshi I haven't started yet but for By the Dark Side of the moon that is in the works and was turning out very nicely until my mommy went to ATL. So like ye peace, love and happiness for now, love SBR


	4. black roses and cherry blossoms

YO

YO! What's up chickadees? I'm back and I'm happy and on a sugar high from sour gummy worms! Go Black Rose! WOOOOOO! Anyway, I just got back from a week long vacation in Carl's Bad and had an amazing time. Okay I am so sorry what is stated above is true but I've been slacking off and I hadn't been on the computer since my last update. Sorry! So like I said ch. 2 here we go!

Last time on By the Dark Side of the Moon:

"_So how's my little Kura-chan? Is Kura-chan doing well?" he asked and picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed._

"_She is good and she's moving back to Konaha at the end of the school year. Kura-chan will be sad to leave Mari-chan, Panda-Kun, and Kuro-kun. But she'll be happy to see Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, No-chan, Nata-chan, and Ten-chan," I said snuggling into his chest, "Ke-kun?"_

"_Yes Kura-chan."_

"_Will you stay the night? I missed you a lot Ke-kun, please?"_

"_Yes but in the morning I'll be gone okay?" he said and kissed my forehead._

"_Mmhmm, goodnight Ke-kun," I said and started to drift off. The last thing I heard was "Goodnight Kura-chan, sweet dreams" as he kissed my lips and hugged me closer to his…cold chest? There was no…_

Ch. 2 Black Roses and Cherry Blossoms

Sasuke's POV:

_Wait a minute. What's going on, Sakura hasn't talked like this since we were little?_

"Sakura?...Sakura?...Sakura wake up! Sakura are you okay? Tell me your okay!"

"She's fine."

A disembodied voice said.

"Who the hell are you? How the fuck would know!" I yelled in a hushed tone so as to not wake her mother.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just know she'll be fine it's all for the greater good."

"Show yourself!"

"I am not here to fight with a lowly demon."

"Who are you calling a lowly demon, coward?!"

"Call me what you will demon but by tomorrow morning not you or her will remember me."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The next morning._

Sasuke's POV:

She's gonna like my present! She's gonna like my present! Yay Sasuke! Go me! Oh yeah, I'm awesome. So awesome I have enough awesome to share and still have too much awesome. It must really suck for anyone who's not me. Oh God! People say I have a superiority complex but I really sound like Ino. Screw six I'm burning down twelve! And I'm hospitalizing the owner of Juicy.

Sakura's POV:

"Nnnggg" the hell happened last night (no nothing like that you pervs you'll see)? Let's see…umm I found out I was moving in with gran-gran, I went to sleep, I woke up, called Mari-chan, and I…I…what did I do? "Blech!" I know what I didn't do, brush my teeth. Whoa way too bright I thought I closed my blinds last night. What's that on my desk? Is that a rose and are those cherry blossoms around…what is that? Cool a note wonder who it's from.

_Follow the petals Baby Bat._

The hell is that about? Whatever it's all good I kick ass. If someone jumps out they'd better have an ambulance on speed dial. It goes to my closet? Freaky, now I wish it wasn't a walk in. Another note this guy's classy.

_For: Baby Bat_

_Look in your closet and wear this on your first day at Konaha High. Live free my little Baby Bat live free._

Cool super cute

_P.S. look out your window_

Oh my effing God!

_Love: Ke-kun_

Who is _Ke-kun_? I've never even been to Konaha; gran-gran comes to visit me. That's so weird. How did he get in my room anyway? Let alone get a bike to my front door with out waking someone up. I'll ask Mom. But he does have some major skills. Hang on this outfit fits me perfectly and the bike is my favorite color…okay that's creepy not to mention these are my favorite flowers. STALKER STATUS!!

"Hey, Mom?!" I called walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Yes honey," she replied as I walked in and sat down at the table next to her.

"Do you know if anyone sent me anything?"

"Not that I know of honey, why?"

"You mean you didn't notice the black bike on the driveway? Or all the roses in my room? Or the new outfit in my closet?" now I was starting to worry this guy got in my house and past buy my mom without waking us up. He's good. Really good. Scary good.

"No."

"Wow, anyway I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" time to hunt.

"Why don't you eat something first," we have this fight every time I need to hunt and she doesn't even know.

"Not hungry."

"You're never hungry. You're going to make yourself sick!" her voice was starting raise, tears starting to well up in her eyes. If only she knew...

"Mom I'm fine," I smiled at her, "Mom I'm fine really. Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I don't." I hugged her and walked out the back door and hopped the fence and walked into the forest.

I broke into a run and called out with my mind. '_Mayonaka _(midnight)_! Akumu _(nightmare)_! Let's go, time to hunt!'_

'_Thought you would never call I was getting thirsty!_ Nightmare thought as she lighted down on my shoulder.

'_Well aren't you the little fatty. Though I have to admit I was starting to get hungry myself._ Midnight answered as she padded into the clearing I stopped in,laughing slightly.

'_So what are we waiting for ladies?'_ I said as I sniffed the air and caught wind of a herd of deer. _'Ah,'_ I sighed they smelled good and they were running.

Sasuke's POV:

"I might as well head home I'm getting thirsty and some B positive is sounding really good. I hope Iruka went back to the blood bank. I can't be the only hungry one.

_A few hours passed._

"Hey Kakashi-sensei

Sakura's POV:

I slipped in my open window and took a quiet shower washing the blood and guts of my meal off of me and slipped back out.

I walked up to the house for a second time but this time approaching the back door and opened it calling, "Mom! I'm home!" and walked to the fridge to grab a Dr. Pepper. Thank Kami-sama for Saturdays. If I had gone to school someone would have ended up dead. Honestly I don't know why I test my limits like this.

Sasuke POV:

Whatever why should I care what he thinks? I don't care if he is my brother! He's such an ass! Mocking my love life like that. At least I have one. And besides she's coming back to Konoha soon anyway.

Flashback:

"_Hello ototo _(younger brother)_. Have fun on your little outing?" Itachi said in mock interest._

"_What would you know?"_

"_You two should really get back together. But then again you never really broke up did you?"_

"_Shut up Itachi."_

"_I'm sure Kura-chan," he started, drawing out __**my **__nickname for her, just before I slammed him into the wall holding him by his throat._

"_I said shut up Itachi."_

"_You're better than me and you never will be," he slowly wrenched my hand back griping the wrists tightly, "Will you Sasuke?"_

"…" _he started to grip tighter._

"_Does it?" _

"_Let go of me."_

"_Is there a problem here boys?" _

"_No sir." Is what we said what we meant was: 'Kakashi-sensei you have terrible timing.'_

"_Good now off you go."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Then we stalked off to our respective rooms_

_Awww is the reining Prince of Asses being shown up by his big brother?_

_Not you again I thought you left for god. Damn._

"Sasuke?"

_Nope you can't get rid of me you might as well deal with._

_I hate you._

"Sasuke?!"

_That cuts deep man._

_Cry me a river._

"Sasuke!?"

"What!"

"Dude I've been calling your name for the past five minutes you weren't answering me."

"Whatever Naruto, don't you have something better to do than bug me?"

"Actually I came to get you for the council meeting. You know the one about Saku-chan?"

"Oh yeah that was tonight right?"

"Yeah so get up off your sorry ass, stop sulking about what Itachi said, and come with me to get Neji and Shikamaru."

Fine, whatever lets go."

Okay sorry guys but this is where it ends for this chappy but I promise that I'll try to update ASAP. Okay? So like I said earlier my not updating is a terrible, terrible thing and it's inexcusable but this was 8 whole freaking pages! Forgive and forget? Okay thanks for those of you who voted but I 141 of you saw my vote post so I know good and well that 6 votes is not very nice. Also I'm going to graduate soon so yay me. Thank and oodles and oodles of love to those of you who reviewed. So review again if you want to and review even if you don't 'cause remembers live in love. Love you lots but the Silent Black Rose is outie (for now anyway). Peace!


	5. fast forward

Hey guys guess whose back

Hey guys guess whose back? Well duh I am other wise you wouldn't be reading this. And if you didn't maybe you should see a doctor or something. Wow I've got nothing to drabble about except I graduated today (the 25th) and my dress was is and will forever be so awesome I got it from Macy's it's black and white and it has flowers and polka dots on the skirt part and my accessories were red.

So anyway here's ch. 3.

Last time on By the Dark Side of the Moon:

_Whatever why should I care what he thinks? I don't care if he is my brother! He's such an ass! Mocking my love life like that. At least I have one. And besides she's coming back to Konoha soon anyway. _

_Flashback:_

"_**Hello ototo **_**(younger brother)**_**. Have fun on your little outing?" Itachi said in mock interest.**_

"_**What would you know?"**_

"_**You two should really get back together. But then again you never really broke up did you?"**_

"_**Shut up Itachi."**_

"_**I'm sure Kura-chan," he started, drawing out **__**my **__**nickname for her, just before I slammed him into the wall holding him by his throat.**_

"_**I said shut up Itachi."**_

"_**You're better than me and you never will be," he slowly wrenched my hand back griping the wrists tightly, "Will you Sasuke?"**_

"…" _**he started to grip tighter.**_

"_**Will you?" **_

"_**Let go of me."**_

"_**Is there a problem here boys?" **_

"_**No sir." Is what we said what we meant was: 'Kakashi-sensei you have terrible timing, I was about to kick his ass. Damn you!'**_

"_**Good now off you go."**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

_**Then we stalked off to our respective rooms**_

_End flash back._

_**Awww is the reining Prince of Asses being shown up by his big brother?**_

_**Not you again I thought you left for god. Damn.**_

"_Sasuke?"_

_**Nope you can't get rid of me you might as well deal with.**_

_**I hate you.**_

"_Sasuke?!"_

_**That cuts deep man.**_

_**Cry me a river.**_

"_Sasuke!?"_

"_What!" _

"_Dude I've been calling your name for the past five minutes you weren't answering me." _

"_Whatever Naruto, don't you have something better to do than bug me?"_

"_Actually I came to get you for the council meeting. You know the one about Saku-chan?"_

"_Oh yeah that was tonight right?"_

"_Yeah so get up off your sorry ass, stop sulking about what Itachi said, and come with me to get Neji and Shikamaru_."

_Fine, whatever lets go."_

Ch. 3 Fast Forward

Fast forward 3 months to the day school lets out for summer vacation:

Sakura's POV:

I revved my engine as I left the school parking lot I rode out on the mystery bike I had gotten three months ago from the mysterious Ke-kun. Man I wish I knew who he was.

Besides it's getting dark and I need to hunt. Damn the guy who got my transcripts transferred to rain instead of fire. And shame on Mom for being to busy to fix it herself, I really hate moving. Wait, what would I know I've never moved. I pulled over into and empty parking lot and stopped my bike.

"Nnnggg! Uhhn." I cried out reaching for my head sliding to the ground. My heart rate sped up, flashes of memories I've never had, places I've never been, people I've never seen shot behind my closed eyes. Get up Sakura get a hold of yourself!

Then it was over. The pain was gone. The flashes barely visible in my minds eye, I'm not sure I wanted to know what happened or why it happened. I was vaguely aware of a phone ringing. Wait that's my phone!

I checked the caller ID. Mari-chan flashed on the screen, the bright colors blinking hurt my eyes. I really shouldn't. Not now, in fact I should really get home.

I have zero will power.

"Hello?" I said as I climbed back on my bike.

"Hi! I'm sorry did I wake you? 'Cause I can call back later," she told me sounding concerned.

"No now's great I was just on my way home. They screwed up my transfer I was fixing it I just left the school." This wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Well I know you didn't call to tell me I'm tired…what do you need?"

"I just wanted to say good-bye since your flights leaves at five and there's no way that I could get up then and still go partying as hard as I intend to. Are you sure you don't…"

"I'm positive I don't need every guy at the school trying to get some before I leave."

"Okay, okay. Kill joy…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Wow! Temari I can't believe you graduate next year!" I said to Temari trying to get the attention off me and my Friday night not mention off my moving.

"Yeah I know and you even won't be there," she replied sounding as sad as I felt I left tomorrow in the morning.

"Don't say that I'll be back for all the important stuff and you guys can always visit me in Konaha."

"Yeah I know but I'll miss picking on you."

"And I'll miss bailing you out of trouble."

"Hey!"

"Whatever I'm getting to the freeway I've got to go."

"Okay call me when you get to the _'Forbidden Place'_."

"The forbidden…never mind. Peace!"

Sasuke's POV:

"Hey Sasuke! You ready to go?" Naruto said banging on my door…for the fifth time…in the last hour…at 4 o'clock…pm.

"Naruto I'm not going."

"Okay."

Five minutes later

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Go away Naruto!"

Five minutes later

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto it's the middle of the day let me sleep. Please?!"

"Okay!"

Two minutes later

"Sas…"

"Naruto for the last fucking time! **I AM NOT FUCKING GOING!!**"

"Jeeze teme, I just wanted to spend time with you. And who doesn't like Superman?" please don't cry, please don't cry.

"I sure as hell don't know. I sure as fuck don't." please don't cry, please don't cry.

Silence.

Please don't cry, please don't cry.

"Sniff Whatever. Sniff" please don't cry.

"Waaaaah! Hinata! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" damn it he's crying.

Sakura's POV:

_Where'd they go?_ I thought silently as I ran through the forest at a breakneck pace. _Their sent just vanished._

_Sakura someone else is here! And it's no human. We have to leave! _(Midnight)

_Okay Midnight. Nightmare find the quickest rout back to my bike I'll see you back at the house. _(Sakura)

_That's not good. _(Nightmare)

_What's not good?_ (Sakura)

_The quickest route back to your bike crosses their path directly and you would be up wind from them. _(Nightmare)

_Well that won't work. _(Midnight)

_Well duh! I can't go that way and even if I could I have no intention of going as a human. _(Sakura)

_That just might work. _(Midnight)

_Did you not here me I… _(Sakura)

_Yeah I heard you but what of you don't walk? _(Midnight)

_Well that wouldn't be so bad. _(Sakura)

Five minutes later

"Wahoo!"

_Be quiet they'll hear you! _(Midnight)

"Sorry," said in her ear.

Midnight's plan kicked ass. We just had to rip my cloths a little, add some mud, mess up my hair, and wham I'm an instant wolf raised freak. This is extremely normal in the demon world or at least Midnight and Nightmare say it is.

So that's it for now if want something said on my page or in my story just leave a review saying so and I'll do what I can. I don't really have anything to drabble about but the first two weeks of school sucked. So like I always say live in then love and spread the writing love. Remember too vote this is your last chance.


	6. Flight Straight to Hell

Hey guys I'm back

Here's the author note I was going to put in when I started the chapter however long ago:

Hey guys I'm back! And I have a brand new chappy for you. I have no mindless or witty drabble. But I do hate school and most of my teachers. Like my math teacher is crazy and she is completely out of her mind plus all she talks about is her new grandson. But enough about me more about the story!

Here's the one I'm putting in since I'm finishing it in Mexico:

Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, infinite so's sorry for taking so long but I've been really busy. I even have an alibi ask she was with me like the whole time. Okay fist I was just lazy then I had to clean, then I went to the beach, my cousin came, after that my mom and dad me go see Swan Lake (yes the ballet…I know heart breakingly pathetic isn't it) then I was lazy, all the while dog sitting, and my sister was always on the Laptop which all my work is on so ha…haha…hahaha…ha. And now I'm in Puerto Penasco(sp?) Mexico. So there I have a good excuse…I mean…explanation…err yeah. So…ha that's my defense and I'm sticking with it so deal with it. Anyway… story time.

p.s. WATER'S GREAT SUCKERS!!

p.p.s and there are lots of hot guys!

p.p.p.s feel free to eat your hearts ladies.

p.p.p.p.s. guys…I really don't what to say.

p.p.p.p.p.s. yeah I do there are lots of girls in skimpy bikinis.

p.p.p.p.p.p.s so yeah you can eat your hearts out to because they all have boyfriends here

with them.

One more thing these: mean explanation at bottom.

Last time on By the Dark Side of the Moon:

_Sakura's POV:_

_**Where'd they go? **__I thought silently as I ran through the forest at a breakneck pace.__** Their sent just vanished.**_

_**Sakura someone else is here! And it's no human. We have to leave!**__ (Midnight)_

_**Okay Midnight. Nightmare find the quickest rout back to my bike I'll see you back at the house.**__ (Sakura)_

_**That's not good. **__(Nightmare)_

_**What's not good**__? (Sakura) _

_**The quickest route back to your bike crosses their path directly and you would be up wind from them**__. (Nightmare)_

_**Well that won't work**__. (Midnight)_

_**Well duh! I can't go that way and even if I could I have no intention of going as a human.**__ (Sakura)_

_**That just might work.**__ (Midnight)_

_**Did you not here me I…**__ (Sakura)_

_**Yeah I heard you but what of you don't walk?**__ (Midnight)_

_**Well that wouldn't be so bad.**__ (Sakura)_

_Five minutes later_

"_Wahoo!" _

_**Be quiet they'll hear you! (Midnight)**_

"_Sorry," said in her ear._

_Midnight's plan kicked ass. We just had to rip my cloths a little, add some mud, mess up my hair, and wham I'm an instant wolf raised freak. This is extremely normal in the demon world or at least Midnight and Nightmare say it is. _

Ch. 4 Flight Headed Straight to Hell

"Bye mom!"

"Do you have you passport?"

"Yes."

"Transfer…"

"Yes."

"Did you…"

"Yes mom I have everything I could possibly need now can I please go?" I pouted playfully.

"Okay but only because your plane leaves soon and I need go back to sleep."

I never knew how much my mom needed me until today but it is sort of her fault for sending me away.

"Call as soon as you get and I mean it. E-mail me everyday okay? And I want pictures of everything. Oh it hurts to watch you go but you'll come and visit right? And you will write to me won't you? You know I love more than anything don't you and that I'm only sending you to live with Gran-Gran because she needs you?"

I don't think anyone can stay mad at her for long. I hugged like I did when I was little and whispered to her "I know Mom. I love you" and I was the door before I could start crying.

I jumped on my bike and started off to the Subaku residence. I couldn't wait Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were going to drive down my Aston Martin Vanquish and my bikes. I parked my bike in the garage and saw Gaara starting his red convertible. I hoped in gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and strapped in. Gaara said a quiet 'Hey' and pulled out.

5 minutes later.

It was 4 o'clock and we were pulling up to the V.I.P. section at the airport.

"Thanks Panda-kun. You don't even realize what Temari would have done to me if I asked her to do this for me." I hugged him again, grabbed my backpack and shut the trunk.

"Temari has never been a morning person," he chuckled.

"Do you ever laugh?" I asked with a cute quizzical look.

"Actually yes, at scary movies," he told me with a straight face and a matter-o-factly tone.

"I mean for real at like jokes or people or something."

He closed his eyes and pretended to think (only I don't think he was really pretending) for a moment. "There was this one time…no that was…okay I got it! Kankuro, Temari, and I were at the lake one summer and Kankuro fell off the boat because I hooked his fishing line around his ankle and he tried to reel himself in. Ah good times." He chuckled pretended to wipe a tear form the corner of his eye.

"Look I have a video," then he pulled out his i-phone and turned it on.

I looked at the screen and watched him hook Kankuro's line around his ankle while Temari kept him busy. Then he tugged on it and stood back while Kankuro reeled his line in and fell off. I heard Gaara and Temari's laughter in the background while Kankuro yelled at them.

We laughed so loud that people started to stare. We walked into the airport and went through security, bag check in, and got some snacks. Then we sat down at a table in Wendy's at the food court and ordered breakfast. It was almost 4:30.

We spent the next 25 minutes talking and reminiscing about what I'd miss and my life in Suna strangely I couldn't remember anything past 4 years ago. But Gaara said that it was before I moved to Suna when I lived somewhere else.

"**FLIGHT 1134 PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE BOARDING AREA. AGAIN FLIGHT 1134, PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE BOARDING AREA.**"

"Well that's my flight," I stated sadly, "I better go." I hugged him tightly.

"Sa…Saku…Sakura… I can…I can't breath," he managed to squeak out.

"Sorry tell Temari and Kankuro that I love them okay." I sniffed holding back tears.

"C'mon don't cry we're driving down next week and just call when ever you need us." This time he hugged me.

"**LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 1134 PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE BOARDING AREA. AGAIN LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 1134.**"

"Bye Panda-kun!" I called to him as I started toward the boarding area.

"Bye Sakura-chan." He whispered so I barely heard. He never was one for PDA.

Sasuke's POV:

_Naruto? Are you there?_ I said mind casting my thoughts trying to find him inside the castle. I hadn't talked to or seen him since he ran off crying.

_No duh I'm here it's my head. _

_I know but how did I know that you weren't in some one else's head?_

…

_Exactly. Besides I just wanted to know if you were still going to the airport to meet Sakura with me. _

_Of course I am she was like my best friend._

_Whatever, meet out front everyone else is already here but you and Hinata._

_Okay we'll be there._

"Are the coming?"

"Yeah Ino they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Or seconds." I heard Naruto's happy voice say as he and Hinata walked up.

"Okay who wants to drive?"

"…"

"I'll drive," Neji said quietly, "my car anyways."

"Okay Neji's driving," TenTen said giving to thumbs up.

"SHOTGUN!" everyone but me and Neji yelled.

"My best friend's car I ride front!" TenTen shouted at Naruto.

"Guy superiority! I'm his best guy friend! That beats girl best friend any day!" Naruto roared back.

"Break it up!" Hinata yelled, "Bloodline ties trumps all! Ha! I win!" she started laughing.

"Just get in the car," Neji said mono-toned, "TenTen you get shotgun."

She stuck tongue out at us and jot in the passenger seat, kissed Neji on the cheek, said, "You're the best Neji-kun,", as the rest of us piled into the back of Neji's black Tahoe.

10 minutes later

"Ino call Sakura and ask her where she wants to pick her up," I turned to the back where her a Shikamaru were sitting.

"Okay." She pulled out her phone and clicked a few buttons and said, "one sec it's ringing."

"She didn't pick up, I got her voice mail."

'Call her back, maybe she didn't get it in time."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"She's still not picking up."

"That's weird she's never not answered. Try one more time ino then I'll call." TenTen said facing us.

"Okay."

"It's ringing."

"Hey Forehead-Girl!" Ino said loudly and out it on speaker for the rest of us.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

I know I said last chance for voting but I thought I'd leave you with a cliffy. Okay, okay I understand that's mean but I don't really care because I already know what's going to happen so ha. Besides as soon as I finish this author note I'm starting Ch. 5 Lost in Time or something. Bye for now and I need at least 15 reviews to keep it up. So live in the love and spread peace and joy.

# 1 V.I.P section: Gaara's family are like the mayor/governor/owners of Suna

# 2 security: in the U.S as you all know security is hell in airports

#3 bag check: also hell

#4 snacks: does this really need an explanation I mean who travels without snacks

# 5 flight 1134: spells HELL on a calculator


	7. MONDO IMPOTIANTE majorly important

Hey guys this is a non-chapter notice and will also be posted on my profile but it's very, very important. By the Dark Side of the Moon will be and has been reposted as Eternal Darkness Book 1: By the Dark of the Night. It will be a four book series and each chapter will be some what rewritten. Here's a secret that will only be posted here:

Book 1: By the Dark of the Night

Book 2: By the Light of the Moon

Book 3: Guided by Witch Light

Book 4: Guided by Fairy Wings

I chose to make it a quartet because Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks/Wizards/Witches, and Fairies/The Fair Folk are the four downworlder classes. Names and order are susceptible to change. Thanks for being such faithful reviewers. I love you lots.

Silent Black Rose


End file.
